malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Apt
Apt was an Aptorian demon.Deadhouse Gates, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB p.20 Apt possessed one clawed long, multi-jointed foreleg which jutted out from a straggly split chest and two thin hindlegs. The Aptorian was around nine feet tall, with a flat elongated head, a long snout with slitted nostrils, swept back jawline, a long sinuous neck, hunched, angular shoulder blade and a body which was black all over apart from the torso which was dun-grey. Much of the body was covered with thick, spiny bristles of hair. The demon's natural expression was a grin like a dolphin, exposing needle-sharp fangs. Although Apt only had one slate-grey/black multi-faceted eye, it seemed to observe with "appalling awareness".Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.42Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.202/203Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 6, US HC p.171Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 11, US HC p.305Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 20, US HC p.534/539 Apt had a snake-like tongueDeadhouse Gates, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.264 and spoke with a "rapid, rasping series of clicks and hisses". It seemed that Apt did not eat or drink.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.203Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 11, US HC p.304 Apt's speed and endurance were well beyond any earthly animal and the demon walked in a strangely mechanical flow.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 6, US HC p.170 Apt's so-called foreleg probably functioned as much as an arm than a leg - Shadowthrone in a temper, called the demon a "one-armed imbecile!"Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 11, UK MMPB p.476 In Deadhouse Gates The aptorian was sensed by Mappo Runt and Icarium in Raraku, where Shadowthrone sent the demon to gather information on the Path of Hands convergence. The pair then came across the D'ivers Ryllandaras who was following the aptorian. Mappo warned the shapeshifter in vain that a pursuit would set him against Sha'ik who had somehow aquired the aptorian.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 1, US HC p.42/43/48 Sha'ik presented the demon to Kalam as a guardian after he delivered the Book of Dryjna to her and he observed that the aptorian bore wounds. According to Leoman, Ryllandaras had eventually withdrawn from their fight. The assassin felt nauseous if he looked at his uncalled for companion for any length of time. He considered the aptorian to be Sha'ik's spy. As they travelled through the Anibaj hills, the demon, now named Apt by Kalam, suffered some deep puncture wounds to the neck in another fight with Ryllandaras. Again, the D'ivers withdrew eventually, after having lost some of his lives to Kalam as well.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.260-264 Apt was left with puckered scars from those wounds.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.353 Five days later, Apt helped Kalam fight a group of Whirlwind rebels who had raided a caravan.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.365-369 Kalam was horrified when he came upon a camp of the Army of the Whirlwind, ringed by rows of crucified prisoners, left to die. The closest was a young boy whose face was one large wound with eyes and nose missing. Apt somehow observed, unseen and was aware of Kalam's wishful thinking that he might be able to do something for the victims. Somehow, Apt then spirited over a thousand crucified children away from their crosses. Apt, now identified as a female, met Shadowthrone at the still open portal to the Imperial Warren through which Kalam was travelling and negotiated that the Ascendant would heal the children. They would become servants of Shadow in exchange. She herself adopted the young boy Kalam had observed. Shadowthrone reshaped his ravaged face upon Apt's request to resemble hers, giving the boy one large eye in the center of his forehead. Apt with the boy on her back then followed Kalam into the Imperial Warren.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 11, UK MMPB p.468-470, 475-478 Apt made a brief detour to battle the Semk godling, tearing its Ascendant fragment from its flesh and saving the life of Pearl and Lostara Yil.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 12, US HC p.340-341 Apt introduced her adopted son, Panek, to Cotillion. The ascendant called Apt "Lady" and seemed to respect her.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 20, UK MMPB p.835-839 Together, Apt and Panek continued to watch over Kalam. But they arrived too late on the ship, Ragstopper, to prevent Pearl from stabbing the assassin and tossing him overboard in Malaz Bay. Overwhelmed by Apt, Pearl unleashed a Kenryll'ah demon and fled. In the resulting battle, the ship was destroyed and the ship's captain and crew escaped.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 20 Later, in Mock's Hold, Apt saved the Kalam from a group of Claw who had surrounded him and Minala.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 23 In House of Chains ] Apt and Minala took on the training of their thirteen hundred charges in a host of martial activities.House of Chains, Chapter 6, US SFBC p.261 They then led the children on a mission to guard the First Throne.House of Chains, Chapter 23, UK MMPB p.891 They were later joined by the T'lan Imass Onrack the Broken, Monok Ochem, and Ibra Gholan, and the renegade Tiste Edur, Trull Sengar who suspected The Unbound and the Tiste Edur planned to take control of the Throne for the Crippled God. Apt and Panek met the latecomers in the cavern's outer ward where the Bonecaster, Monok Ochem, was not pleased to find them.House of Chains, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.657-658House of Chains, Chapter 23, US TPB p.579-581House of Chains, Epilogue, US TPB p.661 In The Bonehunters Aptorians were guarding the Throne of Shadow on Drift Avalii. Amongst them Apt with Panek.The Bonehunters, Chapter 20, UK MMPB p.843/849/850The Bonehunters, Chapter 20, UK MMPB p.994 Apt was guarding the First Throne of the T'lan Imass. An aptorian, presumed to be Apt, was killed by Icarium in its defence.The Bonehunters, Chapter 24, UK MMPB p.1186 History According to Shadowthrone, she had once been the concubine of a Demon Lord, but had fallen from his favor.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 11, UK MMPB p.477 Quotes Notes and references de:Apt Category:Demons Category:Females Category:High House Shadow